Light Of Hope
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Into the new year, they thought things had calmed down... but Punk seems dead set against fixing his friendship with Amanda and Seth keeps trying to pull her back into The Shield. Amanda, Yuki and the Bullet Club just want to live their lives how they want to. That shouldn't be too much to ask for, right? (WWE/NJPW Crossover, co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. What's Right & Wrong Anyway?

_**September 27th 2013…**_

" _Where's the young man you hang out with?" Hiro asked after the trio got into their seats on the plane._

" _I… he and I kind of got into a little fight." Amanda explained, the 23 year old not wanting to go into too much detail about the full blown fight her and Seth had when she brought up the trip._

" _Papa, just leave her alone. She's already went through so much. Beside, you made her pay her own ticket when we had the money." Yuki explained, before looking back down at the pamphlet on about her past performances in the past before her ankle injury a few years back._

 _Hiro let it drop and turned to his phone to call his wife and younger daughter as Amanda looked on her phone… and saw a text from Hunter._

' _Have fun, kid. Sending you the directions to the arena, let's hope this deal goes off without a hitch.'_

' _I hope so too, Hunter.' Amanda replied._

" _I'm glad you're here with me, Mandy. I wish we can do something different beside me going back into show business." Yuki explained._

 _Amanda leaned in and whispered to her, Yuki nodding and smiling._

" _Are you sure?" Yuki whispered._

" _It's been a while since I've been to Japan but it'll be fun." Amanda responded quietly._

" _If you say so." Yuki said, before turning towards her father._

" _Yuki. I don't want you and Amanda to get into trouble. You'll have your own hotel room with her and we're doing this for your benefit." Hiro explained._

" _Whatever you say, Papa." Yuki said._

' _Yeah, no trouble… whatever you say.' Amanda thought as she began to plot._

 _She had asked for this for a reason._

 _But she didn't know how much things would change._

 _It was 2 days later at the arena that the girls were getting ready._

" _I can't believe that Becky snuck this into my duffel bag." Amanda responded after emerging from the room the girls were allowed to change in, wearing a black lace cami, black leather and lace skinny pants and black stiletto heels._

" _Yeah, and is this too revealing?" Yuki questioned, as she wore a black leather jacket with a white tube top, red short skirt and black boots. "I went to the extreme right?" She questioned once more, as she pulled out a black tube of matte lipstick._

" _It looks great on you. I'm the one who feels like I'm too tiny to pull off an outfit like this." Amanda responded, Yuki seeing that she was nervous._

" _Hey, I'm nervous too. I'm out here, dressing like a skimpy ho, and what if my dad catches me like this and_ _going out to see Prince Devitt. He made it clear. No fights in Japanese." Yuki explained._

" _We'll be okay… and Becky told us she's known Devitt for 11 years so hopefully we'll be alright…" Amanda responded before she trailed off._

 _The door opened and the 32 year old walked in, Devitt looking right at_ _Amanda as Tama smiled at Yuki._

" _Oh my God, it's them!" Yuki_ _screamed, before covering her mouth. "Sorry."_

" _It's okay, we get a lot of that. Hey, get on over there, don't be shy!" Tama replied, lightly shoving Devitt towards Amanda._

" _Hi…" Amanda responded, her face a light red._

" _Hello there…" Devitt replied, lightly_ _bringing Amanda's right hand up to his mouth and kissing her fingers._

" _So, um… we're going out somewhere?" Yuki questioned, nervously._

" _Out to ringside for the match and then out to a nightclub later… and just how old are you two?" Devitt replied._

" _I'm 23 and Yuki's 25." Amanda responded._

" _Hey, is everything…" Luke replied as he and Karl walked in. "Mandy?!"_

" _Luke!" Amanda responded before the two old friends embraced each other for a few seconds and then he and Yuki hugged._

 _Little did the girls know how much things would change…_

 **Present time,** _ **March 4th 2014…**_

Sleepy blue eyes opened slowly as the rain hit the windows, Devitt letting his vision adjust before he looked around… in one bed was a raven and teal haired woman and next to Devitt was the brunette he had been sharing beds with lately.

In a platonic sense, of course… most hotel rooms only had two beds and she didn't seem to mind sleeping next to him.

He heard her groan and saw her bury her head into the pillow before seeing the other woman was awake.

"Yuki, put the rubber bands down." Devitt responded.

"Then why you wake me up, Devitt?" Yuki questioned, tossing the small bag away from her.

"We've gotta get up soon anyway. Preferably before-" Devitt replied, Amanda sleepily lifting her head up when she heard yelling.

"I told you last night, when I left the bar, she was perfectly safe with him!"

"Oh yeah, until he got her completely drunk!"

Amanda groaned, rubbing her face as the arguing between Seth and Dean only ceased when they heard Roman yell "It's 7:30 in the morning, others are trying to sleep!".

"Wake me up… when it's 12…" Yuki said, before covering her head with her pillow, wanting to go back to sleep.

"How did you two put up with them for so long, Darlin'?" Devitt responded, lightly rubbing his right hand up and down Amanda's back.

"I honestly don't know." Amanda answered as Devitt held her shivering body to him to warm her up.

"Damn, your ass is freezing, Mandy." Yuki responded, trying to hold back laughter… until Amanda whacked the raven and teal haired girl with her pillow. "Hey!" She shouted.

"Oh relax, it's just a pillow." Amanda replied before she stood up and walked to the restroom, closing and locking the door behind her before they heard the shower running.

Standing up, Devitt opened the adjoining door and knocked on it before Seth opened the one on his side.

"You hate me, you've made that clear… now I'm gonna make this clear, the arguing is stressing Mandy out. So stop it and stop treating her like the damn enemy!" Devitt responded before they closed the doors.

"Uhh… too early!" Yuki said, before rolling out of the bed, landing on the floor. "Oww." She mumbled.

Devitt walked over, helping Yuki up and Yuki sitting down.

"You okay?" Devitt asked.

"Yeah… I'm just depressed about what happened the other day with my dad. He really did mean it. He let my late brother do whatever he wants, and he ended up getting shot during a match." Yuki said, before laying down on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"No one knew that the guy had a gun. And Hiroki always did what he wanted, that would never change." Devitt responded, Yuki chuckling slightly at the last part.

"You're right." Yuki replied before she decided to get up.


	2. The Life They Live

When they had gotten ready for the day, Amanda absentmindedly brushed a stray strand of hair off of her white skinny jeans and Yuki saw her glance at her phone… Amanda opened up the text, seeing it was from AJ Lee.

' _Give him time, Phil will calm down.'_

"You okay, Mandy?" Yuki questioned, while straightening her white ' _Ponyo Loves Ham_ ' shirt.

"Yeah… just hoping he thinks things through." Amanda responded, absentmindedly tucking some of her shoulder length curly hair behind her right ear.

It had been a little over a month since Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk, had walked out of the WWE… and it had destroyed his friendship with Amanda, the two having known each other since late 2005.

"I hope he does. You two have been such great friends ever since you met." Yuki responded.

"Would you believe it if a doctor told you that a small lump wasn't anything to worry about, even if it kept causing pain? The last time Phil and I spoke, he was sure it was a staph infection and that he was being ignored by the doctors the company employed." Amanda explained, Yuki crouching down and lightly resting her left hand on Amanda's right shoulder.

"Hey, I believe that he's telling the truth. A small lump can mean something." Yuki explained.

"I believe it too… I just can't believe that the doctors would ignore something like that, especially after we almost lost Jerry. Something's not adding up." Amanda responded as Devitt walked in.

"What's that look for?" Yuki asked.

"Seth and Leighla are fighting, don't know what about." Devitt explained as Amanda pulled her trench coat on over her _Bullet Club_ tank top.

"It's best to leave them be. One day, they'll get so tired and they will be away from each other for a while." Yuki explained.

"I get the feeling that he's sleeping around." Amanda responded as Devitt helped her adjust her coat. "Really, Devitt?" She asked.

"Your hands are shaking…" Devitt replied, Yuki resting her left hand on Amanda's right forearm and jumping slightly when she felt the trembling.

"Hey, chill out. We're here for you." Yuki explained.

Downstairs in the lobby, the three met up with Dianne, Enzo and Tama.

"This one was wasted again and kept us up." Enzo mumbled sleepily, pointing to Tama.

"Hey, I was drinking to keep up with Yuki!" Tama responded.

"Yeah, we were just having fun!" Yuki explained.

"Always good to." Dianne replied before they saw Seth and Leighla, who had apparently fixed whatever they were arguing about.

' _I know you're up to something, fucker!'_ Amanda thought, eyes narrowed at Seth… until she let out a slight yelp and her face flushed to a crimson red as she looked at Devitt, who had playfully slapped her on her ass. "You're lucky you're cute." She whispered as his right hand rested on her lower back… and Yuki saw the pissed off look on Seth's face until Leighla pulled him to her.

"Hey, calm it down. You hear me? Chill." Leighla whispered, Seth nodding.

"This is gonna be one hell of a day." Yuki said.

"You're right about that." Dianne muttered.

When they were getting ready for the SmackDown taping, Amanda was listening to _Restless Heart_ by Peter Cetera as she flicked through the script and read the part about The Shield summit.

' _At some point, they'll implode…'_ Amanda thought, feeling arms wrap around her shoulders and looking and seeing Devitt before turning the music off.

"You're thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Devitt asked after Amanda put her earbuds in her jacket pocket, having changed into her leather and lace ring outfit.

"It's gonna be complete chaos when The Shield does implode…" Amanda replied, her phone chiming and her looking at it… and seeing a text from Chihiro.

' _Good luck tonight, if you have a fight!'_ Chihiro responded.

' _It's more of a fistfight than a match, kiddo.'_ Amanda replied.

' _Which I can't wait to see. If my sister's in a fight, she's gonna have her ass kicked. Don't tell her that, or she'll put my head down the toilet again.'_ Chihiro responded.

' _I won't.'_ Amanda replied.

"Nerves?" Devitt asked.

"Wondering how long the guys will stay in character this time." Amanda replied.

"They don't really have a choice, they have to." Devitt responded as Amanda turned to him and the two hugged… but as they looked at each other, they heard "Kids, five minutes til the show starts.".

"On it, Carano." Amanda replied.

When SmackDown started, it started with Dean and Roman in the ring.

"We can handle losing, we can handle getting beaten up. We can handle physical pain, that's no problem… I don't know about you, Roman, but there's one thing I can't handle. What I don't like… what will keep me up at night is being lied to by someone I trust. And I feel like we've been lied to for the last 18 months. I was under the impression that The Shield had each other's back. Apparently, Seth Rollins didn't have our back on Monday night, he walked out on us in the middle of a war! So Seth, since you called this little summit, get your ass out here!" Dean replied.

Seth walked out there and got up on the ring apron with a microphone.

"Alright, look. Leaving you to fight the Wyatts 3 on 2 wasn't the most opportune time to make a statement… but it's no secret, The Shield hasn't been The Shield for some time." Seth responded before he got in the ring. "We're missing our fourth member of our group… but she seems to think that we'll be okay without her while she goes off and stabs us all in our backs by joining Bullet Club. We need all four of us to remain as strong and destructive but does Mandy care?! No, she'd rather tear us apart by aligning with them!" He replied angrily.

Then Yuki's entrance music played as she came out from backstage with a microphone.

"You need to watch what you are saying, Rollins. Cause I ain't to give out a good ass whooping even though your this so called Mr. Architect... or Hound Of Justice you say you are. You don't know me, Mandy and Devitt like that, so watch your damn mouth." Yuki explained, as she stood her ground while looking at the ring.

"Watch _my_ mouth?! Oh so she hasn't spread her legs for him yet?!" Seth responded sarcastically before the Bullet Club's music hit and Devitt and Amanda walked out there.

"I left The Shield for one reason, Rollins… I was never meant to be chained to your side like an obedient little woman. I stood strong before you ever barged into my life… but hey, believe whatever you want. You guys are nowhere near as strong and destructive as you think." Amanda responded, the fans cheering loudly.

"So, what are going to do now, Rollins? Act all tough in front of your Shield buddies, huh? Or you're asking for that ass whooping from a girl like me?" Yuki questioned.

The lights went out… when they came back on, the six of them saw the Wyatt family.

"This is why there's so much chaos around… a woman with the face of an angel turned out to be the most cunning and calculated out of The Shield… destroyed it from within." Bray responded, Seth going to hit him but was punched by Roman.

Soon, all three members of The Shield were brawling… the Wyatt family was gone and the chaos continued until they were pulled apart.

Seth, Dean and Roman looked at each other… and then at Devitt, Amanda and Yuki.

They all waited for the next move…


End file.
